


Five times Steve Rogers hated Tony Stark. And the one time he really didn't.

by SciFiSlashFreak



Series: Five Times [1]
Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Naughty words are naughty, Romance, Science Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SciFiSlashFreak/pseuds/SciFiSlashFreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony always seems to know just what buttons to press to make Steve hate him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times Steve Rogers hated Tony Stark. And the one time he really didn't.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first post on this site and also my first story in a 5+1 format. Hope you all like it.
> 
> Also I'm posting from my phone which isn't always ideal as words and sometimes sentences disappear or autocorrect is stupid so I apologize for that.
> 
> In this world Tony and Pepper were never together. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except some comics, some movies, an overactive imagination and the words written. Please do not claim as your own or repost without permission.
> 
> Enjoy!

1.

"Yeah? Big man in a suit of armor, take that away and what are you?"

"Uh... Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist." Stark replied looking rather pleased with himself.

Steve glared, this man infuriated him, he'd known him all of an hour and already he seemed.to embody everything Steve hated in the world. And to make it worse this was Howard's _son_. When he had heard that he would be working with the son of one of his closest friends he had felt relief. Something familiar, something he knew. Surely Howard raised his son to be similar and if that was the case Steve could have a friend in this new world.

Tony had taken that hope away from him. And he hated him for that, which is what made him speak without thinking.

"I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you."

He saw Tony's eyes and swore he saw hurt there, Steve's own eye widened in shock. What was that? He wasn't the type to lash out like that. He opened his mouth to apologize but Tony spoke first.

"I think I would just cut the wire." Tony said, and the hurt he had saw in the now smug eyes had to have been just his imagination.

 "Always a way out. You know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero." Steve spat out. Letting his anger and disappointment into those words. Steve didn't hate people. He disliked them, hated their actions perhaps. But hate was something reserved for the bad guys. Steve didn't hate someone that was on the same side as him.

"You're a laboratory experiment, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle."

Then again there was a first for everything.

2. 

Steve sighed as he double checked that he had packed all of his (few) possessions, all the Avengers were preparing to go their separate ways, including him. But before he did there was one thing he had to do.

Tony. He had proven everything Steve had said about him wrong. And for that, Steve owed him an apology. Maybe he had been wrong and they could in fact become friends.

He walked out to were everyone was gathering to see Thor off and walked up to Tony who was talking to Doctor Banner. "You wouldn't be an imposition, stop saying that. I'm not even trying to be nice here, my motives are completely selfish. Peps great but she doesn't speak English as well as you."

Bruce sighed "Tony-"

"Listen how about this, you stay the rest of the week and then after that you can decide if you want it to be a permanent thing or not." Bruce sighed but nodded his agreement causing Tony to smile brightly "All right then Big Guy move your bags into my car." Bruce gave the other genius a tentative smile before going to do just that.

Tony turned and upon seeing him his smile faded and his face became guarded "Heya Cap. What do you need?"

"I just wanted to say that... About what I said on the carrier," he swore Tony's face darkened for a bit at the memory "I'm Sor-"

"You don't have to." Tony said "You said what you said. I said what I said."

"Yeah but I was wro-"

"You don't need to force yourself to apologize, I'm certainly not going to. Lets just shake hands and move on for the sake of the team." he extended his hand.

Steve stared at it in disbelief, he had to be joking.

Tony raised an expectant eyebrow. Not joking.

Steve glared, but shook the hand. He may not be the man he had judged him to be but it didn't mean he didn't still hate him.

3.

"You son of a bitch." Tony said to Fury but not looking at him. Instead looking at Coulson who was standing in front of them alive and well "Do you even have the ability to tell the truth?"

"It was for the best. You needed a reason to fight-"

"Bullshit we wouldn't have let our issues get in the way of the mission." Clint piped up, even more furious than Tony, he had taken the news of Coulson's death harder than anyone else.

Steve nodded his agreement "There was no reason to lie to us sir." the rest of the team nodded their agreement, all of them glaring at the director.

Fury sighed "At the time it seemed like the right thing to do. And I thought it wouldn't be long till my lie became the truth, Agent Coulson was in critical-"

"How long have you been stable?" Clint interrupted, asking Coulson directly. The room went silent, all eyes on Coulson waiting for his answer.

"A month." Agent Coulson finally spoke.

The room became very loud very fast.

"You let me think you were dead for a fucking month you bastard?!"

 "What did we still need the motivation?"

"Or maybe you just wanted that much more control over us." 

"THIS DECEPTION IS UNFORGIVABLE!"

"I can't-"

"Enough!" Steve yelled. Everyone in the room was worked up, including Doctor Banner which meant it was time to bring it back down. "While I don't agree, I'm sure Director Fury had his own reason-"

"You have got to be kidding me!" Tony exclaimed looking at Steve with anger, disbelief and... Was the disappointment? "You're gonna stand there and defend this bastard? God Rogers have you ever even had one independent thought? Or are you just this fucking stupid to buy into everything he says like a good little soldier?"

Steve starred at his fellow Avenger in shock "Tony-"

"Just shut up. I've had enough." He said turning to leave "Lets go Big Guy." Bruce glared at the room before following Tony put of the room.

The room was silent before Clint stood up and glared at Coulson (who had the decency to look ashamed) before getting up to leave along with Natasha who had been deathly silent the entire meeting(Which was quite possibly scarier than if she had been screaming)

Thor seemed to be waiting for Stev but he was still rooted to the spot, reeling from what Tony had just said to him.

He really hated that man.

4.

"And this is your room Cap." Tony said stopping in front of a door at the end of a hall "Gyms one level below and Common areas are marked on the elevator. Knock yourself out."

"Thanks Tony." Steve smiled, Tony shrugged before leaving Steve alone in front of the door.

Things had gotten better between the two of them. And while Steve didn't think they'd ever be friends (not for lack of trying on his part) he could safely say he no longer hated Tony Stark.

He opened his door and jumped at 'Star Spangled. Man'  began blaring throughout the room.

The room the was paint red,white and blue with stars all over the place and had a bed with an American Flag as its sheets.

He had been wrong. He definitely still hated Tony.

5.

"You could have died!" Steve shouted for what had to be the hundredth time since the battle with Magneto had ended.

"But I didn't." Tony said as if that solved.

"One day you're going to take a risk and it won't work out." Steve said, trying to be the rational one in this argument.

"It was me or civilians-"

"You have shrapnel in your heart Tony." Steve said bluntly, ignoring Tony's face as he did. "Add your suit into the mix and frankly you shouldn't have been fighting at all, he almost-."

"But he didn't. I was distracting him to buy you guys some time. I had it under control."

"You didn't, if Hulk hadn't saved you when he did Magneto would have tore the shrapnel out and you would be-"

"I didnt ask you to worry about me Rogers." Steve flinched, Tony hadn't called him that in over a year. "The only thing I risked out there was myself and that's my call to make." Tony pushed past him, retreating into his lab.

Sometimes Steve really hated him.

+1.

"Damn it Tony why can't you ever listen?!" Steve yelled

"Why can't you ever say something useful?" Tony Snapped back as he opened the door to his lab, slamming it behind him.

Steve barreled in after him, refusing to let this drop "You **don't** turn coms off, especially not in battle. What were you even _thinking_?!"

 "Well, maybe if  I didn't have your voice giving me such fucking stupid advice then I wouldn't have to turn them off." Tony said matter of factly.

"You need to stop acting like your opinion is the only one that matters. You're part of a team!" Steve shouted, a desperate edge to his voice. He'd been so close today. To loosing Tony. And he never would have known. He just would be gone never knowing what he meant to Steve.

"Why do you care Steve. The only life I ever risk is my own and- mmph"

Steve hadn't realized how much he wanted this until now. His lips on Tony's, his hands in his hair. He'd thought about it of course. Always writing it off as an impossible fantasy. But now that he had this, now that he had Tony against him, tongue in his mouth, moaning in pleasure. Well he didn't plan on letting that go.

Tony pulled away, a dazed look in his eye "I... Uh... What was-"

"I really hate you sometimes you know that?" Steve muttered as he half kissed, half bit, Tony's neck smiling as he felt the other hero shudder.

"Really?" Tony asked, not quite managing a casual voice, which he seemed to realize as he cleared his voice and tried again "Really?" Steve looked into Tony's eyes and nodded. Tony gave him a downright filthy smile "Wanna hate me some more?"

Steve chuckled as he bent down to taste Tony's lips again, relishing in the moan he received as he lifted the older man on his tool bench.

Because the answer was yes. Steve really did.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow that was really fun.
> 
> I might do another one from Tony's view. Haven't decided.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
